Finn meets Fionna
by Chubupenguin
Summary: What happens when after two breakups with bubblegum and flame princess (and there counterparts) Finn and Fionna meet?
1. Chapter 1

The Land of Ooo

Finn's POV

I lay on the hard wooden boards of the tree house. Last time I was here it was because of PB, and that was where I met FP. I had been so happy to see her before, but now I cringe at the mere mention of her name.

"Why do I have to mess up with every girl?" I mutter to myself. If only there was someone out there I could actually stick with then that would be great.

The Land of Aaa

Fionna's POV

I lay on the hard wooden boards of the tree house. Last time I was here it was because of PG, and that was where I met Flame Prince. I had been so happy to see her before, but now I cringe at the mere mention I his name.

"Why do I have to mess up with every guy?" I mutter to myself

If only there was someone out there I could actually stick with then that would be great.

The Land of Ooo

Finn's POV

After my sulking I hear Jake arrive through the door. I put on my best cheerful face and hop down the stairs. I land in the kitchen where jake has started to cook food. Smells of bacon and sausage waft to my nose, and I ravish in the sweet aromas.

"Hey dude, how's it going?" Jake asks.

I shrug. "Fine." I answer. "How was lady?"

"She's good. Except she had to go on a family trip to somewhere about midway through, so that's why I got back early." Jake answered.

With that, I climb my way back upstairs and sit myself down on my bed. The sun was setting out the window that cast a warm orange glow into the room. I gently lay my head down on my pillow, and drift off into a sleep.

The Land of Aaa

Fionna's POV

After my sulking I hear Cake arrive through the door. I put on my best cheerful face and hop down the stairs. I land in the kitchen where Cake has started to cook food. Smells of bacon and sausage waft to my nose, and I ravish in the sweet aromas.

"Hey girl, how's it going?" Cake asks.

I shrug. "Fine." I answer. "How was LM?"

"He's good. Except he had to go on a family trip to somewhere about midway through, so that's why I got back early." Cake answered.

With that, I climb my way back upstairs and sit myself down on my bed. The sun was setting out the window that cast a warm orange glow into the room. I gently lay my head down on my pillow, and drift off into a sleep.

The Land of Ooo

Finn's POV

Slowly I awake from my slumber, my eyes drooping down and my muscles groaning as I move just the slightest bit. I gaze out the window to be greeted by a morning sunrise, which bathed the room in light. Nearby Jake still slept, but I guess that's what dogs do. I tiptoed across the hall and leaped down the stairwell to the bottom floor of the tree house. I creaked open the door, and my made my way towards the candy kingdom.

The Land of Aaa

Fionna's POV

Slowly I awake from my slumber, my eyes drooping down and my muscles groaning as I move just the slightest bit. I gaze out the window to be greeted by a morning sunrise, which bathed the room in light. Nearby Cake still slept, but I guess that's what cats do. I tiptoed across the hall and leaped down the stairwell to the bottom floor of the tree house. I creaked open the door, and my made my way towards the candy kingdom.

The Land of Ooo

Finn's POV

As I walk up the stairs trailing behind PB I gaze out at the candy kingdom, easily seen by my height in towers which holds the winding staircases that lead to PB's lab. She opens the door and we enter. In the square room there are many different things inside. In the far left corner sits a desk, which behind is lined with rows of bookshelf's. On the left wall wooden shelves are attached with multiple scientific instruments which made no sense to me. The floor was only simple tile. However, the right wall was left completely barren with nothing near or on it.

The Land of Aaa

Fionna's POV

As I walk up the stairs trailing behind PG I gaze out at the candy kingdom, easily seen by my height in towers which holds the winding staircases that lead to PG's lab. He opens the door and we enter. In the square room there are many different things inside. In the far right corner sits a desk, which behind is lined with rows of bookshelf's. On the right wall wooden shelves are attached with multiple scientific instruments which made no sense to me. The floor was only simple tile. However, the left wall was left completely barren with nothing near or on it.

The Land of Ooo

Finn's POV

I sit in a small metal chair that lays beside the door. PB is messing with some stuff from the shelves and starts to pull a book from the book shelf when I am nearly rocketed out of my chair. A large blue portal appears on the right wall. Nothing emerges from it, all it does it give the room a glowing blue light that twinkles off PB's glass instruments. Cautiously, I step towards it, one step at a time. But suddenly, I trip, making me fall through the portal and come falling on top of a girl. I put my hands on the floor to her sides and shake my head clear.

"Hey! What do you think your..."

she trails off after she starts to gaze at me. She has wide blue eyes that looked like they had been made of sapphire, and a blond tuft of hair fell out of her hat that looked remarkably like my own. She has the same shirt as me, but fitted to her female body and wears a skirt the same color as my shorts. I am at a lost for words, but I manage to say slowly and quietly;  
"Oh…My…Glob…"

So what do you guys think? I know it was a lot of flip flop between worlds, but I liked to depict both of them. Please review, and I'd love for you to PM me about ideas you have about the stories. R and R!


	2. Chapter 2

I stare at her. She stares at me. Our eyes locked in confusion, shock, and amazement. I feel my cheeks burn crimson, and hers do the same. I admire everything about her, eyes, hair, face, everything. Soon, I start to process thoughts again and I realize the situation that I'm in.

"Oh..uh...sorry." I say as I climb off her and sit down on the floor.

She sits up as well, and I start to notice the room. It's exactly like PB's, just inverted. But my gaze goes back to the girl. She's looking at me intently, and I do the same. I memorize every feature and think enough to speak.

"So uh, I'm sorry I landed on you." I tell her.

She blushes red as she speaks. "Oh what's your name?" I ask

"Fionna, you?" She responds.

"My names Finn, and I live in a tree fort a bit ways away from the candy kingdom. Do you know what that is?"

"WellO the stairs spiral down to the right, not the left. As I walk down I gaze out the windows to see a place that looks amazingly like the candy kingdom, and the sight baffles me. After the trip down the stairs we come to a hallway decorated the same as PB (yet inverted) and we walk to a deck. I finally get a full view of what seems to be the Candy Kingdom. Off in the distance I see the tree house, and things start to clear in my head. But I still ask Fionna one question.

"Fionna, where are we?"

"Finn, this is The Land of Aaa."

I gaze at Aaa and memorize every feature. It isn't a hard task considering it's just Ooo backwards.

"Hey, who was that guy you were talking to upstairs called Gumball?"

"Oh, that's prince Gumball, he rules the candy kingdom. Over to the left of the tree fort is the ice kingdom, and that's where ice queen lives. She's constantly trying to kidnap princes which means I'm constantly stopping her. To the right of the house is the forest, where you can find lots of animals and other creatures. It's also where Marshal Lee the vampire's cave is. I live in the tree fort with my adoptive sister Cake, who's a stretchy cat." She explains.

"What about you? What your home like?"

"Well, I live in a place called Ooo. My world is basically the same as yours, just switched. The ice kingdom and forest are switched sides, the Candy Kingdom is ruled by Princess Bubblegum, Ice King lives in the Ice kingdom and he constantly kidnaps princesses which I have to save, there's a vampire named Marcaline that lives in a cave in the forest, and I live in the tree house with my adoptive brother who's a dog, named Jake."

After hearing the explanations of both of our worlds, I start to piece everything together. Ooo's Ice King is Aaa's Ice Queen, Ooo's Princess Bubblegum is Aaa's Prince Gumball, Ooo's Marcaline is Aaa's Marshall lee, (A/N: for some reason I always thought that was really clever) Ooo's Jake is Aaa's Cake, which means that it's kind of hard to explain, but if you want it to be truthful and short, he's basically from a opposite dimension...

Hey guys! Quick update, but sorry it's still a bit short. I promise chapter 3 will be longer and action packed, please remember to review and PM me or leave a review if you like third or first person better. Stay mathematical my friends!


End file.
